All Is Fair In Love And War
by AyannaIvanova
Summary: Princess Clarke is preparing to lead one of the greatest battles in history in the Kingdom of Ark to avenge her father. She did not expect to find love in the process. Modern Bellarke Fairytale AU.


**A/N: This is a preface to the actual story and Bellamy's motivation for joining the guard. It is a short memory but if you guys like it let me know and I will continue writing this story in the present. XOXO- Ayanna.  
**

Bellamy (Flashback):

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Ark and the marketplace was crowded. He pulled his little sister Octavia closer to his side to avoid getting separated. Life had been hell after their mother had died; the kingdom was low on resources and had put a one-child law in place making it very difficult to look after Octavia when the prices of food rose astronomically. His small sister was barely five years old and already had to deal with the harsh realities of being born low class. She was underfed and wore a tattered cloak to conceal herself from the many prying eyes at the market. He had been minding his own business when he heard a commotion and turned around to set eyes on the most beautiful person he had ever seen, Princess Clarke. He had heard rumors about her before, they called her a golden lioness and it was easy to see why; with a mane that shone like spun gold barely contained by the two jeweled combs that pulled it back and a fierce stare, she embodied a lioness. However beautiful the young princess was he couldn't help but feel simmering resentment towards her and her silk dress and hair ornaments that were so pricey if she sold them they could have fed Octavia and himself for an entire year. He turned to Octavia and was surprised to find her staring in wonder at the Princess, as was the rest of the crowd. The young Princess was around the same age as him maybe eight years old (he was ten) and she had not been seen in public since her infancy so her public appearance was a shock to everyone. Octavia was not paying attention and tripped over a basket left in the marketplace spilling the oranges onto the ground.

"Hey watch it kid!" The shopkeeper yelled angrily.

Octavia cringed back in fear and fell hard on her knees, scraping them quite badly. Bellamy went to help his sister up but the princess beat him to it. She kneeled on the ground next to the tiny girl,

"Are you alright?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I think so." Octavia looked up to her big brother, confusion evident in her large blue eyes.

"Let me look at your knee." Princess Clarke told her while beckoning to her guard to bring her a kit. Bellamy watched confused as the princess pulled a small bottle out of her kit and a bandage. He was done for if she realized Octavia was his sister so he stayed back a bit while the princess inspected Octavia's knees. He had not expected this from a princess. He watched her clean his sisters wound with a smile on her pretty face and then Octavia smiled back at the princess. This came as a shock to him as Octavia barely ever smiled at him and he had to work hard to make her happy but yet the princess got a smile after cleaning a cut. He sighed, damn princesses.

"All done." The princess announced and took one more look at the child sitting in front of her. The girl was extraordinarily beautiful with dark locks and an exotic face. The small girl thanked her with a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" The princess asked her.

Bellamy recoiled, any knowledge the princess had on them was dangerous ammunition against them.

"Octavia." She answered in a small voice.

Princess Clarke looked thoughtfully at Octavia for a moment before reaching into her hair and pulling her jeweled combs out. She held them out to Octavia,

"These were my great-great-great grandmother Octavia's. Maybe you should have them."

She put the trinkets into his sister's tiny palms and slipped something into the pocket of Octavia's cloak and with a swish of fabric she was mounted again on a pony. Bellamy knew the Princess had just given them a precious gift; her presence and a piece of herself to keep. He vowed that day to train to be a member of the Royal Guard, he would protect Princess Clarke always.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, like all writers I live for feedback. Muah. **


End file.
